


Moments of Hanedachi

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Cuddling, Depression, F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: A collection of small Hanedachi fics that I didn't feel needed their own release





	1. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sodachi has a rough day

 Morning:

Sodachi woke up. She turned over to the side. Empty.

Noises were coming from the other side of the door

*She got up without me…*

She slowly made her way out of bed and got dressed. She hesitated a second, then opened the door.

“Good morning, honey!”

Sodachi blinked a little at the lights.

“It's a weekend, so I let you sleep in.”

Sodachi nodded. She made her way to the table and sat down.

“It'll be a bit more before it's ready, you fine with waiting?”

Sodachi nodded again.

Hanekawa paused for a second, before speaking.

“Nonverbal, or just tired?”

“...Tired…”

“Mhm.”

Sodachi yawned.

“Any coffee ready?”

“Yup!”

Hanekawa brought her a cup.

Sodachi got up and grabbed some sugar.

“Don't trust you.”

She fixed her coffee and started drinking.

 

Afternoon 1:

Hanekawa had been gone for about an hour.

Sodachi was bored.

*I'm not used to days without homework… What do I do now.*

She stood up and paced around the apartment.

And then she started thinking.

Thinking about the past.

*Why did I… What could I… If I had…*

Thinking about the future.

*Will I… If I don't… If she leaves…*

Thinking about the present.

*I need to… How do I… I love her…*

Further and further thoughts.

*He hates me… She hates me… I hate me…*

At some point, she'd crawled back into bed, but she couldn't remember when.

Things were not fine. Things were not fine.

 

Afternoon 2:

Hanekawa was home, but it was too late. The bedroom door was closed. She heard crying.

“Are you okay?”

She knocked on the door.

No response.

“Can I help?”

No response.

“Do you want me nearby?”

No response.

Hanekawa paused.

“If you want me, let me know.”

She went in the front room and sat on the couch. She pulled out her laptop and started reading.

Several minutes later, she got a text.

<help. hug.>

Hanekawa got up and went back in the bedroom.

She approached the bed. Sodachi was sitting on the corner of the bed. Hanekawa sat next to her and embraced her.

Sodachi rested her head on Hanekawa’s shoulder.

“It's fine, it's fine.”

“No. It isn't. Nothing is fine. This is a fucking mess. My life is a disaster.”

“I know things seem like that. And it's true life isn't perfect. You've dealt with a lot of hardship. But that isn't all life is. And you're strong enough to get past this.”

Sodachi broke the hug, and looked at Hanekawa.

“Thanks…”

 

Evening:

The two had decided to get take-out.

“I don't want to deal with your cooking twice in one day.”

“I'm hurt!”

Hanekawa left and quickly returned with food.

“Were you okay while I was gone?”

Sodachi nodded.

The two ate, and after the meal, they cuddled on the couch.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sodachi has to pick Hanekawa up from the airport

Morning:

Sodachi woke up early. She quickly got dressed, threw together a quick breakfast, and rushed out of the apartment.

She made her way to the train station and sat down.

Hanekawa had sent her a text a few hours before, while she was still asleep.

<ETA is 11. see you soon. <3>

Sodachi kept pulling out her phone and checking it.

*What if she's early. She never is, but what if it happens this time.*

She sighed and leaned back.

*No use worrying, I guess.*

She pulled out her laptop and started doing homework.

 

Morning 2: 

Sodachi arrived at the airport ahead of schedule.

*An hour to kill… I finished my work…*

She started wandering around the airport, before sitting down near the terminal. She pulled out her phone and started reading.

 

Morning 3:

<Flight’s landed. getting off soon>

Sodachi stood up and started stretching.

*She’ll be here soon…*

She started pacing around, before sitting down again.A few minutes later, she was there.

Sodachi ran over and hugged her.

“You're doing well, it seems.”

“Mhm, yeah, things are well.”

The pair started walking.

“I've been busy with schoolwork, not a whole lot of time for other things.”

“Mhm. You have any plans for us before I leave again?”

“Not really. I figure we'll just go along with things as they happen.”

The two got on the train.


End file.
